


►old soul◄

by Laeana



Series: built our house on glory (2020 podium) [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Complicated Relationships, Feelings Realization, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Hope, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, POV Alternating, Podium, Post-Break Up, Short, Talking, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: "See you on the finish line !" that's what Daniel has said to him.Max can't believe he made it.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: built our house on glory (2020 podium) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833505
Kudos: 31





	►old soul◄

**Author's Note:**

> old soul - SAINT MOTEL

“See you on the finish line !” laughs Daniel and Max doesn’t know if he’s serious or not.

Something is in the air, this weekend, Max knows it. The question is to know what. He still wonders … 

“Yeah” he adds, almost shyly. 

So fragile, lately, so fragile. It’s not about him, it’s not even about them, it’s about Daniel and what he wants to do, what he deserves to have.

He supports him, he craves as much as he does this podium. This dream so long chased and searched. It’s been so long. A bit of guiltiness always down his throat and he tries to swallow it, to be confident.

Never easy.

He’s too frank, too honest.

The only thing he never speaks of is his feelings for Daniel, publicly. They are great friends but it’s always … always more complicated than that. 

He saw Dan a bit too often, he flew in secret to Perth to live some moments by his side, he held him tight during those moments of doubt and self-depreciation where he was pushing himself to say something, anything.

Awkward, it’s hard for him to find the right words. He feels like he has so much to learn, that all those things that should come naturally don’t and this is frustrating.

And sad, probably.

Where is love ? Where did he fail to learn ?

“Dan !” he catches up with the one who was his teammate, the man on whom he had the biggest crush of his young life, the beautiful guy with a sunny smile, the boyfriend he kissed and kissed again and again until their lips were swollen. 

Both in their fireproofs, ready to start their race. 

“I’m proud of you.” Max whispers before laying his lips on the cheek of the other driver. Slightly. He doesn’t dare do much and he leaves pretty quickly.

* * *

**►old soul◄**

* * *

Daniel made it. He made it.

That’s a small realization that crosses his mind while he crosses the line and he told Max he’d see him on the finish line and that's what's exactly happening.

Dazed mind.

Stunned.

Even standing on the podium, hearing the hymn of the track, he has a hard time realizing he’s finally back here. On the top of the world. Not exactly the highest step but … 

They made it.

Then- then-

Then Max sprays him with champagne and the congratulations of the youngest one comes back to his ears. Joy, genuinely happy for him, not faking it the tiniest bit.

They still have a long way to go and there are so many words that can’t cross his lips. Things that he should have said. The fact he already forgave Max a long time ago and that he has things he needs to apologize for.

It probably doesn’t matter right now.

They trink glasses, using their bottles. Smiles don't seem to be able to leave their faces. Max always had pretty eyes, clear and thoughtful, constantly reflecting the weather, each magnificent shade. That’s not the first time he sees this spark in his eyes.

Gosh, he loves seeing this spark in his eyes.

He feels warmed up from the inside. 

As soon as they have a moment for them, away from the cameras, he gathers enough courage, dares to be brave for once, and catches the hand of Max to hold him back.

“Wait.”

He hesitates.

But fuck it.

Fuck it, he just stepped off his podium. First podium since way too long. A podium for Renault.

It’s really something that stayed stuck in his mind. A word, a feeling, a moment … something. Destiny, fate ? No, he has never really been the one to believe this. But with Max ? Damn, he would be ready to reconsider his whole perspective.

It is what it is.

Opinions, choices, speaking minds. How to step up for something. How to feel something and how to express it. He loves this boy and no matter how hard it was and what they have been through- 

Change, quarrels, break-up …

It’s still the same.

He may regret going so fast, not thinking totally about the consequences. Acting. But he can’t ever regret anything when it comes about his feelings.

Even the bittersweet taste of what looks like forever, of what seems to be their end. He always will cherish all those moments.

He lays his hand on Max’s cheek and kisses him tenderly, taking his time. A satisfied hum when Max kisses him back. As things should be.

Then he steps back, keeping his forehead against the one of the boy he loves.

“Come meet me at my apartment tomorrow, we have to talk.”

Daniel waited too long and it’s finally time to fix up things.

Max nods firmly, the same spark burning in his eyes. It is, it still has been hope. Hope, delicate, fragile hope.

It’s hope that may kill someone and it’s hope that may heal the deepest wounds. The start of a fire, the start of something.

And he feels ready for it.

**Author's Note:**

> still late, still so, so late, I'm sorry !!  
> well, i think i'll start new projects with vacations and so on but i still feel basically tired.  
> Cheers for this weekend lads, we'll see how it goes, thanks for reading


End file.
